Gone
by The Lazy Slacker
Summary: Something has to go. Oneshot


Just a little something I got from reading too much fanfiction

***I don't own anything but my laptop.***

There was nothing more boring than watching a lecture through the peripheral vision of his host. It's been this way since he got stuck here eleven years ago. Sure. it's gotten better along the way, he didn't have to see his host aim and miss the toilet but it was still a routine. Get up, maybe take a shower, sometimes eat something other than instant ramen. Those days happen once in a blue moon or when that demon cat, Tora comes to hide from the ninjas. '_**I swear that Nibi had something to do with that demon spawn.'**_ The cat always manages to scratch something to leave its mark, probably to remind the ninjas who's their master was.

This day was no different. He watched his host crash and fail on attaining the pink haired brat's attention. It was almost pitiable but his host knew no remorse so it evened out. Didn't his host know that before conquering a mate he had to eliminate the competition first. He preferred the direct approach, stepping on their pride and force feeding them their appendages. Of course doing that to Shukaku was fun any day of the week.

After that horrid ten hours of pretending to listen, his host went out to do his "training". The reason the air quotes were needed was because of his host's idea of training. Sure doing physical exercise is good, even I do it when I'm bored, but it doesn't help that his idea of training consist of running away from angry Chunin, painters and housewives he somehow manage to steal bras from. Then there were those afternoons that were just for venting.

Usually those times it was because Sasuke annoyed his host. Those afternoons typically had a visitor that his host didn't know was there. He swore that brat's thoughts were practically oozing self-contempt and maybe a hint of determination. His host, dense as fog, couldn't even sense her chakra let alone her presence. simply went on with his push-ups, sit-ups and anything else that came to mind without noticing her.

At dawn the action start to slow down to mind numbing. He would go to that ramen place and start ordering enough ramen to last a week. If no one was there his host would talk to his pretty nee-chan, _(his words not mine)_. As far as he was concern this was his host's favorite time of day. Nothing usually happens. It was the only time his host talked to someone who offered to listen to him.

The trip back home was mostly monotonous. Besides some traffic on the ninja highway and shop owners closing down, nothing extraordinary happened.

His host was strangely tired today. Maybe it because he could only had afford two ramen bowl today. He had some difficulty opening the door but that was just tears of exhaustion that smeared his view. His host made the customary attempt to do his homework but even that was short-lived. He took the bath to get ready for bed but his idiotic host somehow managed to nod off in the warm water. He woke up when it got cold so that bath was wasted.

Somehow managing to trip twice along the way he landed in the bed and put on the silly night-cap on and fell dead asleep.

Sometime between midnight a chilling sensation swept his host's mindscape. The first thing that alert the Kyuubi that something was happening was that his host's inner darkness has started to slowly disappear. "_**What the hell!" **_There was no way something like that was possible without accepting it first. "_**He hasn't even been to the mindscape yet!" **_His host's darkness vanish without a trace of what was the catalyst.

The next thing to drew his attention was his dreamscape. It was also slowly starting to disappear. It was like watching paper burn at the edges and bleed itself inward. "_**That can't be normal." **_When it was fully consumed he started to watch his host carefully.

The rapid sound of something breaking alerted the Kyuubi that another thing is disappearing. Taking a look at it revealed that it was his host's memories that were imploding was making that noise

_**"It's like everything that makes him him is being purged."**_

When almost everything vanished all that was left was his soul. It was in the form of when he was eight, no seven. It was rapidly aging backwards.

_**"So this is how my host dies. Not even I could have known this would be the outcome."**_

When at last his soul died and vanish to null he tried to escape. The seals bar disappeared two at a time without any interference from him. The seal that bounded his soul and power to this place unraveled and popped.

_**"Hmm. that was mighty convenient."**_

As he took his first step towards freedom his chakra was siphoned at a rapid pace. He backpedal back to where the seal was at but it wouldn't stop.

_**"No!"**_

He pushed back on the sensation but he was quickly losing his strength. One tail then two. All his effort did was slow the already fast process down. Five tail then six. He couldn't stop it. It was pulling too much. Eight tails then nine.

He was but a beast now. His glorious power, gone. His pride as a Bijuu was gone . All the bragging he did to Shukaku while smacking his face with his nine tails was gone.

His last pondering thoughts as his soul started to crumble were.

_**"I wonder if the old man is waiting for me."**_

_[break]_

_"Hey Kurama"_

**_"Yea"_**

_"We're back"_

-=BGM=- (Testing purposes, ignore)

6zEh3LpFbY8 01%

-=BGM=-


End file.
